Taking Care Of You
by Naminette
Summary: Une étrange rumeur provoque une grande inquiétude que Yukimura ignorait dont il était capable, Oyakata-sama serait il réellement sur le point de lui ordonner l'assassina de Date Masamune ?


**Auteur :** Un anonyme du Sengoku Kink meme, bien que ce soit moi qui ait suggeré l'idée de fic.

**Traductrion :**Nami-chan.

**Pairing :** DateSana

**Note :** Il s'agit d'un one-shot qui avait été écrit pour moi et que j'ai finalement décidé de traduite et de publié, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plus. Bonne lecture !

**Taking Care of You**

En tant que loyal serviteur de Takeda, Yukimura se demandait souvent comment il pourrait servir au mieux son maitre. Cela ne venait pas simplement de son sens de l'honneur, cet homme l'avait pratiquement élevé, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun véritable moyen pour lui de remboursé sa dette.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer, non ? Alors peu importe ce que son Oyakata-sama lui disait de faire, il le faisait, sans posé de questions. Affronter cette armée ? Pas de problèmes ! Porter cet important message qui détient la clé d'une alliance avec un daimyo voisin ? Cela sera fait avant que vous vous soyez aperçu de mon départ ! Une fois il avait même remonté ses manches et nettoyer la salle de bain quand il- plutôt aléatoirement, si il était honnête dans son opinion- en avait reçu l'ordre. Bien que cela soit surement pour tester la force de son humilité, mais son Oyakata-sama n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait été élevé par personne d'autre que le meilleur après tout. Sanada Genjiro Yukimura ne pouvait sincèrement pas pensée à un seul ordre de son maître qu'il ne pourrait accomplir.

Mais, en tant que loyal serviteur de Takeda, c'était aussi son devoir de servir son maitre même quand il n'en recevait pas l'ordre. Dans le but de jauger l'humeur des troupes de Takeda, il décida de passé le reste de l'après-midi avec quelques soldat sélectionné au hasard. Ils étaient étalés en un petit cercle dans les jardins, s'esclaffant et se faisant passer une jarre de Saké. D'une certain façon il eut la lointaine impression qu'ils riaient tous de lui intérieurement, mais il fit de son mieux pour dissimulé son embarras en écoutant simplement leurs conversations.

"Et vous auriez dû voir ça," dis l'un des hommes, tirant une longue gorgé d'alcool et essuyant sa bouche du dos de sa main. "Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, contre dix d'entre eux. Bon, onze en comptant le chef, mais il n'est pas intervenu tout de suite."

"Il était vraiment une vilaine affaire," acquiesça un autre homme, étendant sa main pour prendre la jarre des mains de l'autre "Tout pleins de cicatrices et jurant et il était sacrément fort ! Mais tout c'est bien passé; on s'est bien _occupé de lui_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Les hommes éclatèrent de dire et Yukimura sentit ses sourcils se froncer. En quoi cela était-il drôle ? Et, à propos de cela, pourquoi allé jusque-là pour s'occuper de l'ennemi ? Cela semblait étrange, spécialement ce l'ennemi en question vous tombe dessus après une embuscade. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander, mais il fut coupé par le premier homme qui continua de raconté son histoire.

"Ouais, et puis dès qu'il est tombé- Je l'aie ouvert en même temps que tu lui as coupé la tête, c'est ça ?- les autres se sont enfuis comme des foutu chiens. Il aurait dû s'abstenir de s'en prendre à des guerriers de Takeda, ah ! Mais à la fin, on s'en ait occupé aussi."

Les hommes continuèrent de parler, échangeant des histoires qui devenait de plus en plus outrageante jusqu'à ce que Yukimura puissent dire qu'elles étaient inventé. Mais ce n'était pas sur cela que restait bloqué son esprit. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça avant – alors, 's'occuper' de quelqu'un signifiait tuer cette personne ? Mais alors comment était-on censé appeler cela quand on s'occupait _réellement_ de quelqu'un, en soignant ses blessures et en s'assurant qu'ils aient le repos adéquat ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, de dire une chose quand elle voulait en fait dire quelque chose d'autre. Il se résolu à demander à son Oyakata-sama dès qu'il sera polis pour lui de s'excuser auprès de ces hommes.

"-et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont déjà en route pour ici."

Yukimura cligna des yeux, un petit "hein ?" s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelque chose avait ramené son attention à la conversation. Les hommes se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire toujours pendu à leurs lèvres.

"Takeda-sama ne vous as pas encore informé ?"Demanda l'un d'eux, et Yukimura secoua lentement sa tête, se sentant soudainement anxieux. Était-il censé être occupé à s'entrainer pour une bataille imminente ? Où était-il supposer faire autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié-

"Un petit détachement des troupes de Date est en chemin, avec leur leader. Sait pas pourquoi, mais s'est plutôt dangereux si on me demande. Je veux dire, quel genre d'idiot marche dans un camp ennemi avec juste une poignée de soldats ?"

Hein ? Masamune-dono allait venir ? Yukimura se contenta de fixé les hommes avec perplexité pendant un instant, avant de sentir une chaleur inexplicable se répandre de quelque part dans sa poitrine. Date Masamune était sur le point d'arrivé ici ? A Kai ? "M-Masamune-dono arrive ?"

"Ouais," dit un autre homme, hochant la tête patiemment. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il était très prit avec quelques accrochages ces temps-ci, eux aussi. L'opportunité parfaite pour s'amuser un peut, hein ?"

Yukimura sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Est-ce que Masamune-dono avait été blessé ? Est-ce que ses hommes étaient en train de planifier une attaque pendant que Masamune-dono était sur leur territoire

? Mais ce n'était pas seulement déshonorant, c'était..."Oyakata-sama n'approuvera jamais cela," dit-il, sa voix basse et sérieuse.

"Je sais, je sais," fut la réponse amusé. "Je plaisantait. Mince, Sanada-kun, vous devriez vous laisser aller un peu."

"Je-" il aperçut soudainement Sasuke qui s'approchait du bâtiment principal. Sasuke devrait lui expliqué ce que faisait Masamune-dono à Kai, non ? "Veuillez m'excuser," repris-il, s'inclinant face aux hommes, "Je viens juste de me souvenir d'une chose que j'avais à faire."

"Prenez-en un peu avant de partir," offrirent ils, tendant le Saké. Yukimura essaya de refuser aussi poliment que possible, mais quelques minutes plus tard quand il se rendait finalement vers la chambre de son Oyakata-sama il toussait et s'étouffait toujours à cause de l'amer breuvage.

Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sasuke à l'intérieur, et il s'arrêta derrière la porte close pour calmer sa respiration.

"Le rapport de mes hommes indique que le Dokuganryu sera là à la tombée de la nuit."

Intérieurement, Yukimura se réjouit. Il n'avait pas vu son rival depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité et il était impatient à l'idée de se battre avec lui, discuter avec lui – même s'assoir dans un silence amical avec lui. Mais sa gorge le brulait toujours et il du étouffé une dernière toux dans sa manche.

"Et il n'a pris que quelques soldats avec lui ?"

"Oui. Mon seigneur, que voulez-vous que je fasse avec lui ?"

"Ne t'en préoccupe pas, Sasuke. Je m'assurerai que Yukimura _s'occupe de lui_."

Yukimura se figea, sa main touchant presque la porte. Pendant un instant, tout ce qu'il put entendre s'était le sang rugissant dans ses oreilles, et alors sa tête se mis à lui tourner tellement qu'il fit quelques pas de recul avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher avec un pouf étouffé. Sa main droite s'éleva pour agrippé sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre sauvagement.

Est-ce que son Oyakata-sama souhaitait qu'il tue Masamune-dono ? Bien qu'ils s'affrontaient assez régulièrement, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune intention de tuer derrière cela, bon, du moins pas de son côté. Ce n'était que le frisson de combattre quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux; le frisson de savoir qu'il était digne d'affronter le célèbre Dokuganryu. Et puis il y avait cette chaleur qui se répandait toujours de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses doigts et ses orteils, une sensation de chatouillis qui le faisait toujours se sentir incroyablement heureux à chaque fois qu'il était proche du leader de Oshu. Logiquement, il savait que son Oyakata-sama essayait d'être gentil et considérant envers lui, une chose qu'il ne méritait absolument pas. Son Oyakata-sama savait que si quelqu'un devait tuer Masamune-dono, Yukimura voudrait certainement l'honneur de portée le coup fatal, plutôt que de laisser n'importe quel soldat de Takeda s'en acquitter. Ce n'était pas un secret que Yukimura était plutôt possessif en ce qui concernait sa rivalité avec Masamune, après tout.

Et ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour son Oyakata-sama de conquérir plus de terres. Masamune-don serait à Kai. Il aurait le minimum d'aide avec lui, bien que Katakura-dono représenterais un chalenge. Et il y avait la possibilité qu'il soit blessé. C'était...

Déshonorant, peu importe la façon dont il envisageait les choses.

Mais Yukimura était un loyal serviteur de Takeda. C'était ce que son maître voulait qu'il fasse, donc se serait évidemment ce qu'il ferait. Il le ferait...n'est-ce pas ? Il se releva maladroitement, se sentant nauséeux, et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de pensées désespérées. C'était déshonorant, et cela allait à l'encontre de tous les enseignements de Takeda Shingen. Mais en même temps, c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour porter son seigneur un pas plus prêt de Kyoto.

Il leva ses mains pour tirer ses cheveux alors qu'il s'effondrait sur ses genoux dans un coin de sa chambre. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas juste demander à Oyakata-sama, parce que ferait-il si son maitre prenait l'opportunité de lui ordonné de prendre part à cet ignoble acte ?

Du temps qu'il mit à se changer dans un simple kimono de nuit, sorte son futon et ne remonte au-dessus de sa tête une couverture molletonnée avec des mains tremblantes et transpirantes, il n'arriva pas à trouver une réponse. Et autant qu'il savait que dormir au milieu de la journée n'était pas convenable, il ne pouvait simplement pas trouver la force de faire face à son maitre.

OOOOOO

Il fut réveillé par une secousse insistante, ainsi que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Yukimura cligna des yeux embué au visage de Sasuke, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se tendit immédiatement, et tira la couverture sur lui jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux restent visibles.

"Danna...pourquoi dormez-vous à cette heure de la journée ? En tout cas, vous êtes demandé. Date es bientôt ici, alors- oi est ce que vous écoutez ?" le ninja l'observa avec inquiétude, Yukimura sentit une pointe de culpabilité pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

"En fait, Sasuke," marmonna il, espérant que l'effet d'étouffement que procurait la couette aiderait à rendre son mensonge plus plausible. "Pardonne moi, mais je me sent vraiment nauséeux."

"Nauséeux, vous dites ?" répéta Sasuke, s'accroupissant et posant une main sur le front du plus jeune." Eh bien, vous êtes un peu chaud. J'envoie les médecins dans ce cas, je devrais ?"

"C-Ce n'est pas nécessaire," répondit rapidement Yukimura, se demandant s'il devrait feindre une quinte de toux. "Je devrais mieux me porté après un peu de repos. Mais je ne peux absolument pas venir maintenant."

"Bien, si vous le dites," répondit Sasuke, un peu d'incertitude dans sa voix. "Je vais prévenir Shingen-sama, alors. Mais c'est bien dommage; il avait un travail plutôt important pour vous."

Eh bien, cela ne faisait que confirmer, Yukimura sentit son cœur plonger. Il n'y avait aucun moyens pour qu'il puisse faire face à son Oyakata-sama, pas avant que Masamune-dono ne soit en sécurité loin de Kai. Il n'aurait pas à considérer à désobéir à un ordre si cet ordre ne lui parvenait pas, non ?

Vaguement, le fait que Sasuke avait quitté sa chambre lui parvint dans un recoin de son esprit mais il était trop occupé à rampé au sol vers la porte coulissante alors qu'il entendait le son de sabots. Yukimura entrouvrit à peine la porte, et jeta un regard dans le frais air du soir.

Il avait une vue bien dégagé de l'entrée et depuis sa chambre, il put voir Masamune-dono descendre de son cheval, retirer son casque de sa tête et le jeter à son serviteur. Takeda Shingen attendait patiemment juste devant la maison principale, ses puissants bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Yukimura regarda les deux daimyos converser pendant un moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la lueur dans l'œil unique de Masamune, et la façon dont ses cheveux étaient peu

à peu assombrit par la pluie. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de courir dehors et d'accueillir son rival, son ami, son...

Yukimura s'interrompit de lui-même, son cœur battant la chamade. Date Masamune. Qu'était-il pour Yukimura exactement ? Il était certainement plus qu'un rival. Peut-être, étaient-ils amis...du moins, quand leur territoires étaient allié. Mas il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui leur signalait à tout deux quand c'était le moment approprié pour interrompre leurs rencontres d'épées et de lances, et a la place s'engager dans un badinage amical. Quelque chose qui adoucissait le visage de Masamune-dono, juste un peu, de temps à autres. Quelque chose qui lui disait que la posture de Masamune n'était pas tout à fait bonne, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez le samouraï.

Il referma sa porte à nouveau, sentant une étrange chaleur s'étendre sur son visage et dans sa nuque. Masamune était le seul qui pouvait enflammer son cœur avec une telle ardeur et désir brulant. Il savait cela, et apparemment tout le monde également.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, un haori bordeaux drapé par-dessus son kimono rouge pale, quand il réalisa finalement. Si il n'était pas capable d'accomplir les ordres de son Oyakata-sama, alors il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un d'autre hériterait de la tâche. Cela signifiait qu'aussi longtemps que Masamune-dono serait dans la maison principale – aussi longtemps Oyakata-sama savait où se trouvait le leader de Oshu – il serait en grand danger. Yukimura ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Masamune-dono était...il était...

Yukimura fit glisser la porte et regarda à l'extérieur avec précaution. Il n'y avait personne sur le porche, alors il se dépêcha de trottiner jusqu'aux chambres des invités. Ils avaient eu tout leur temps pour conversé et le repas du soir n'avait visiblement pas encore été servi, alors il s'accorda sur le fait que Masamune-dono devait très certainement être dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Le seul problème était, il y avait plusieurs chambres pour les invités et Yukimura ne pouvait être sûr de laquelle avait été assigné à Masamune-dono. Alors qu'il atteignait la fin du bâtiment, là où se situaient les chambres d'invitées, il s'arrêta et surveilla autour de lui une nouvelle fois, espérant de tout son être que Sasuke n'était pas quelque part en train de le surveiller.

Une main tomba sur son épaule et Yukimura glapit, répondant instinctivement avec son coude il le senti entrée en contact avec quelque chose, fort. Il se retourna brusquement, les yeux ronds, au moment où Date Masamune atterrissait sur son derrière avec un juron étouffé, frottant sa mâchoire.

"Ah!" lança il, se précipitant pour s'agenouiller devant le samouraï et s'inclinant jusqu'à que son front ne touche le bois froid. "Je-Je m'excuse profondément, Date-dono ! Moi, Yukimura, n'avait absolument pas l'intention de vous attaquer, d'autant plus que vous êtes un invité de Takeda ! S'il vous plait acceptez mes excuses et ne le retenez pas en défaveur de mon Oyakata-sama!"

Il releva finalement les yeux, notant la façon dont le front de Masamune se plissait quand il se renfrognait comme ça, comment ses lèvres se serraient d'une façon qui disait tant sans même s'ouvrir.

"Sanada Yukimura," dit-il, frottant toujours sa mâchoire. "Pourquoi es-tu en train de te faufilé dans ta propre maison ?"

"Je...J'étais... à vrai dire..." Yukimura se remémora brusquement ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir et il attrapa le poignet de Masamune à travers la manche de son kimono blanc. Remontant rapidement l'autre homme sur ses pieds, Yukimura commença à courir vers le portail de derrière. La chance était de son côté; il était tant pour les tours de gardes de changer, et pendant un court instant le portail était laissé sans surveillance.

"Oi, que-Shit !"

Jura Masamune alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre et que de la boue remonta le long de son hakama. Mais cet idiot de général de Takeda l'entrainait toujours, et il se força a retrouvé ses pas. Enfin, au moment où ils venaient de quitter la route pour tourner dans le bois, il retira son poignet de la prise de l'autre et s'appuya contre un arbre, cherchant son souffle.

"Qu'es qui te prend ?" lâcha t'il après un long moment. Il était évidemment qu'il était furieux et Yukimura se crispa.

"Je..." Yukimura tendit sa main, présentant sa paume. Sa poitrine se soulevait et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, non qu'il s'en soucie. Il fixa son regard sur le visage de Masamune, sur cette frange coupé grossièrement, sur ce cache œil noir, sur ses gouttes d'eau qui faisait lentement leur chemin sur le contour de la peau pâle de Masamune. Il ouvrit la bouche, et souffla, "Date-dono...s'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance."

Cet unique œil bleu- gris le surveilla pendant ce qui sembla être des heures mais n'était en fait que quelques petites secondes avant que Masamune n'acquiesce faiblement et tende sa main gauche. Sa droite bougea pour serrer quelque part aux environs de ses côtes, et ce fut à ce moment que Yukimura remarqua la tâche rouge croissante qui se rependait sur le tissu blanc.

Il se figea, fixant le sang. "D-Date-dono..." bégaya il, ses yeux grand ouvert et son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge. "V-Vous êtes blessé...je...je ne voulais pas..."

Masamune observa sa main rougit pendant un instant avant de lâché. "Ça va," dit-il, sa voix habituellement impudente le trahissant par un léger vacillement. "En tous cas, Yukimura, combien de temps tu vas encore te cantonné à cette merde de formalité, hein ?"

"F-formalité...de..mer...?" Yukimura ferma brusquement sa bouche, mortifié par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de répéter. La formalité était extrêmement importante ! "Date-dono..."

"Masamune," insista il, appuyant avec un peu plus de force sur sa blessure alors que son autre main se retrouva nichée précautionneusement dans celle de l'autre homme.

"M-Masamune-dono..."

"Essaye encore, "soupira le célèbre Dokuganryu, ses lèvres se courbant en ce qui ressemblait vaguement à son sourire en coin habituel alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus dans l'espace personnel de Yukimura.

"M-Masamune !" couina Yukimura, relevant les yeux sur Masamune, qui sembla soudainement très pâle, "Je-nous- vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie plus longtemps!"

"Dis le mec qui m'a entrainé ici au départ," marmonna Masamune, mais il permit tout de même qu'on l'entraine en le tirant par la main. Yukimura ne perdit pas de temps avant de trouver un arbre assez grand, avec un feuillage qui les protégerait du pire de la pluie. Il était consterné de n'avoir rien de mieux à offrir, mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas que Masamune soit prêt de la maison principale.

Ils s'installèrent contre le tronc, Yukimura en profita pour observer plus étroitement le têtu leader de Oshu. Du mois, il essaya, Mais l'œil unique de Masamune s'ouvrit et l'épingla sur place comme un insecte.

"Alors, pourquoi tout ça ?" vint la question, Yukimura du marqué un temps d'arrêt pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge avant de tenter de l'éluder.

"Ah...pour rien...pourquoi êtes-vous venus discuter avec Oyakata-sama ?" demanda il, sa voix serré et aiguë et peut être juste un peu trop anxieuse.

"Not mutch," répondit Masamune après une pause, se fut comme si il accepta qu'il n'obtienne pas une réponse correcte. "J'avais juste envie de venir. Kojûro s'occupera du reste."

"Alors pourquoi, Masamune-do" il ravala l'honorifique. "Pourquoi êtes-vous à Kai ?"

la main de Masamune monta jusqu'à son œil droit couvert, il toucha son cache-œil, avant de statuer simplement, avec une inhabituellement brutale honnêteté, "Je suis venu te voir."

La bouche de Yukimura se retrouva terriblement sèche et il se força à déglutir une fois, deux fois, avant de répondre. "Ah. Mais...vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, Masamune." il essaya d'ignorait combien cela était agréable, comment ce prénom avait juste roulé de sa langue comme si il avait toujours été là, attendant qu'il ne le prononce.

"Oh ?" la voix du seigneur de Oshu n'était pas aussi assurer que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. "Pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que...parce que..." il serra fermement ses paupières, avant de lancer, "Je devrai peut être vous tuer !"

"C'est donc ça," vint la douce réponse, Yukimura ne put retenir les larmes qui s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux.

"Je-Je ne veut pas. Mais Oyakata-sama...il...je suis si troublé. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation avant et je ne peux prendre une décision. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, mais en même temps..."

il y eu un grognement, et Yukimura regarda avec entonnement. L'expression de Masamune était douce, presque apitoyée, mais il n'y avait ni peut ni colère. "Il n'y a pas de décision à prendre Yukimura," dit-il lentement, sa voix basse. "Si ton maitre t'ordonne de me tuer, tu brandira tes lances et me transpercera. C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Mais, je ne..." il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses larmes maintenant, il étouffa un sanglot. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il se sentait si déchiré. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Masamune, tout avait toujours été si facile. Mais maintenant..."Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse une telle chose !"

"Et pourquoi ?" contra Masamune avec fatigue, reposant sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre, "C'est la même chose que tuer n'importe quel autre soldat sur le champ de bataille, et nous savons tous deux que tu n'es pas étranger à ça."

"C'est très différent !" grinça Yukimura, faisant des mouvements incontrôlables dans l'air alors qu'il luttait pour trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer. "C'est complètement et parfaitement différent, parce que...!" incapable de trouver les mots qu'il recherchait, Yukimura fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête: il se pencha en avant, attrapa Masamune par le devant de son kimono et pressa leur lèvres ensembles.

Pendant un bref instant les lèvres de Masamune furent raides et inflexible, avant de se détendre et de se fondre à celles de Yukimura, et finalement elle s'ouvrirent. Leurs yeux restèrent ouverts, plongé dans le regard de l'autre, espérant et priant et suppliant que cela soit réel et non pas un mensonge une blague où un rêve. La main de Yukimura se détacha lentement du tissu et à la place glissa le long de la poitrine couverte de Masamune, se rassurant désespérément que Masamune était bien là, avec lui. L'embrassant.

Cependant Masamune se détacha avec un sifflement, et Yukimura réalisa que sa main avait été trop prête de la blessure. Il s'agenouillèrent, faisant face l'un à l'autre mais regardant tout sauf le visage de l'autre, leur poitrines se soulevant avec le besoin de prendre plus d'oxygène.

Yukimura releva les yeux, mais avec des larmes s'écoulant toujours sur son visage, il attrapa un rare soupçon d'un vrai sourire de Masamune. C'était complètement différent de son sourire victorieux où de son sourire amusé. C'était une simple, légère, douce inclinaison des coins de sa bouche, sans les lignes qui marquaient habituellement ses sourcils.

"Cela est-il...acceptable ?" demanda-il avec hésitation, bien que ce sourire lui ait déjà pratiquement donné une réponse définitive.

"Je... suppose que c'est à pretty good reason, dans ce cas," concéda Masamune après un instant, toujours essoufflé, essuyant de la salive sur son menton avec une manche boueuse.

Yukimura souri alors qu'il étouffa un autre sanglot et qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Masamune, se reposant dans la chaleur et l'odeur de son rival, son ami-celui qui comptait le plus pour lui. Celui qu'il devrait peut être tué, si il ne faisait pas attention.

"Tu es quand même un peu idiot, tu sais," commenta Masamune après un autre temps de pause, sa voix étouffée par les cheveux de l'autre. "Est ce que le vieux Takeda t'a vraiment ordonné de me tuer ?" il obtint un reniflement et un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il ricana, le son raisonnant dans sa poitrine. "Donc tu as entendu une rumeur ou un truc du genre et tu as paniqué ? Vraiment. Tu plus que n'importe qui, devait connaître ton maitre. Il n'est pas du genre à faire ça, c'est certain. Il a bien plus d'honneur que ça. Right ?"

"B-bien sûr," fus la réponse, avec une paire d'yeux bruns rougis fixé sur son visage." Je le sait bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais été lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu et qu'il me l'ordonne finalement ? Qu'aurai-je bien pu faire ? Je pensais que peut être, c'était mieux de ne pas lui donné l'opportunité de me donner un ordre, plutôt que d'avoir à lui désobéir. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait seulement à ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, alors je devais te-"

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Tu parles trop," marmonna Masamune, attirant le jeune tigre de Kai vers un autre baiser. "Yukimura," murmura il contre des lèvres closes.

"Masamune." répondit l'autre de la même façon.

Quant finalement, ils se séparèrent une seconde fois, Yukimura réalisa qu'il ne pleurait plus, et la frustration dans sa poitrine n'était plus là. Masamune avait toujours cet effet sur lui, le faisant oublier tout et le reste, le faisant se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce sentiment l'avait troublé, et il avait attribué cela à son émerveillement devant les prouesses de Masamune au combat. Mais il comprenait maintenant.

Alors qu'il se blottissait dans le cou de Masamune, sa main survola cette chaude humidité à nouveau et il se retira immédiatement. "Qu-Qu'en es il de ta blessure ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda il anxieusement, ses yeux grand et chargé d'excuses. "Peur être ai-je été un peu trop brutal ?"

"C'est juste parce que j'ai un peu trop bougé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chevauché tout le chemin jusqu'ici a fait plus de dégâts que ce que tu aurais pu faire. Je vais bien. Et ne me traite pas comme si j'étais fragile." répondit-il il irrité.

Yukimura savait mieux que d'essayé de revenir sur le sujet quand il s'agissait de Masamune. C'était l'homme qui avait caché une blessure par balle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse à l'évanouissement, après tout. Il hocha la tête une fois, une deuxième, puis encercla précautionneusement le cou de Masamune avec ses bras, s'appuyant contre sa large et forte épaule. Au bout d'un moment il sentit le poids de la joue de Masamune presser au-dessus de sa tête, et un souffle chaud soulevé sa frange en dépit du fait qu'elle était alourdie par la pluie. C'était si agréable-mais encore il abritait des doutes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Combien de temps pourrait-il encore se raccroché à Masamune, avant que l'homme ne trouve un rival plus prometteur et ne parte ? Pourquoi, de tout le monde, Masamune l'avait choisi lui ?

"Ce n'est pas considérer comme normal, je me trompe ?" demanda-il d'une petite voix, ne se risquant pas à relever les yeux. "Toi est moi sommes indéniablement des hommes. Ce genre de relation n'est-elle pas étrange ? Et toi, date Masamune, seigneur d'Oshu- tu m'accorde à moi, un simple guerrier, de t'appeler par ton prénom. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment cela comment pouvons-nous être si-."

Masamune s'étira et attrapa le menton le Yukimura, sa prise à la fois douce et forte. "Peut-être que ce que nous avons n'est pas conventionnel . Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne représente rien. Tu es toi, et ça me convient...parce c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous, you see ?"

"Je...je see," répondit doucement Yukimura, essayant d'imité la manière dont Masamune prononcé sans effort c'est étranger mots d'ailleurs alors que le soulagement envahissait son système. Peut-être que ce bonheur ne durerait pas pour toujours...mais il si cramponnerait aussi longtemps que possible.

Masamune le tapota dans le dos." Good courage. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'embrassé quelqu'un avant, tu sais ?" il essaya de paraitre nonchalant.

Yukimura sursauta, évitant tout juste de cogné sa tête dans son...ami. Rival. A...

"Tu n'as jamais touché les lèvres de personnes d'autre avant, Masamune ?" demanda-t-il, avec curiosité. "Mais...même moi, aussi inexpérimenté que je sois, et déjà touché d'autre lèvres."

"Hein ? Sérieusement ? Et moi qui ait toujours pensé que tu étais un prude !" dis rapidement le dragon borgne. Râlant , un rougissement se formant rapidement sur son visage." je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on 'avait jamais proposé- j'étais juste trop occupé par ma conquête pour me soucié de ce genre de choses. Mais tu n'es plus autorisé à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre à partir de maintenant, comprit ?"

Yukimura acquiesça avec enthousiasme, souriant comme un idiot. "Cela s'applique aussi à Masamune, correcte ?"

"Ouais, Ouais."

"Et, Masamune ne doit jamais me rendre triste."

"T'ai-je déjà déçu auparavant ?"

Yukimura s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant, avant de hoché la tête. " à chaque fois que tu te jettes inconsidérément dans la bataille, je m'inquiète. Me donner une raison de m'inquiéter et pareil que me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment," grommela Masamune, collant son front contre celui de Yukimura." Je n'y peut rien si c'est comme ça que je suis."

"Je sais. Mais je t'aime pour cela."

Alors que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Yukimura put sentir sa peau se réchauffé. Il se recula, soufflant, pendant que Masamune appuyait son poing contre sa joue, un sourire en coin, quand bien même il pouvait sentir ses mains tremblées.

"Répète ?" souffla il, faisant de son mieux pour paraître confiant et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Yukimura grogna pendant un instant, gonflant ses joues solennellement, avant de s'incliné et de lança.

"Moi, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura de Kai, es amoureux de Date Masamune d'Oshu !"

Masamune se figea, son œil unique grand ouvert, se demanda comment Yukimura été parvenu à dire quelque chose comme cela avec autant de sérieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se répète réellement. "N'utilise pas un mot comme 'amour' si facilement" murmura-t-il au final, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. "Mais merci pour ça. C'est la première fois…"

Sa voix s'éternisa, et il fut soudainement pleinement conscient d'une étrange sensation de déménageons qui lui était totalement étrangère. Yukimura le regarda sous le choc tandis qu'une larme descendait lentement le long de la joue de Masamune.

"Hein ?...T'ai-je contrarié ?" demanda il immédiatement, s'avançant pour faire disparaitre la moiteur de la joue de Masamune. tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est répandre de la boue sur le pale morceau de peau, il hésita.

"Non, non," répondit Masamune, ses épaules tremblantes. Il fallut un moment à Yukimura pour réaliser que l'homme riait en fait. "En fait je…dieu, tu es un idiot. Mais moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi, si c'est le nom que tu donnes à ceci."

"Et si ce n'est pas le nom que tu lui donne ?" défia le tigre de Kaï, espérant entendre plus de se rire. C'était si différent –bien plus doux- que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas teinté d'amertume où d'arrogance où quoi que ce soit d'autre que e la joie pure, et cela ne fit que s'ajouté à la liste des choses que Yukimura aimait chez son dragon borgne.

Masamune fini par se calmer, une main sur ses côtes, l'autre serrant désespérément la main de l'autre homme. "Eh, bien," dit-il, et Yukimura aurait pu jurer qu'il avait ronronné. "Nous n'avons cas inventé un mot pour le décrire, alors"

Il eut un brusque mouvement dans les feuilles au-dessus d'eux et une silhouette tomba pour s'accroupir devant eux.

"Alors s'était là que vous étiez. " commenta Sasuke, ses yeux scannant les deux hommes. Le visage de Yukimura vira au rouge écarlate alors qu'il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

"Je-D-Date-dono est blessé, et je m'apprêtait à l'escorté jusqu'à la maison principale," bégaya il, bien qu'il garda une prise ferme sur la main de Masamune.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il n'y parait pour moi," Sasuke fit un sourire malicieux, fixant ouvertement les mains entrelacées. "Etes-vous certain d'avoir crié assez fort avant, danna ?"

"Q –Qu'est-ce que tu-"

"Ton jeune maître et carrément amoureux de moi," coupa Masamune d'un ton cinglant, rendu hargneux par l'interruption. "Alors dégage et laisse nous tranquille, ninja."

"Ah, susceptible, n'est-ce pas ?" le ninja ne cilla pas face aux langage fleuri du seigneur. "Mais vous devriez savoir que votre homme Katakura et en pleine crise de panique, il menacerait presque de se levé contre Takeda s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. L'affreuse météo n' pas arrangé son état d'esprit non plus."

"Ah." Il avait oublié ce détail. "Shit."

" Nous n'étions pas trop réjouit non plus que notre danna manquait aussi à l'appel. Moi, j'en était venu à la conclusion que vous vous étiez enfui en amoureux tous les deux – je suppose que ceci prouve que-"

"Sasuke !" lança Yukimura, se retrouvant aussi rouge que ses vêtements habituels.

"-j'avais absolument raison, puisque vous êtes en amoureux ici, "reprit le ninja, ignorant Yukimura. "Mais bien qu'Oyakata-sama ne soit pas trop content, il comprend que vous soyez jeunes et que cela devait forcement se produire à un moment. Nous ferions mieux de rentré maintenant avant que Katakura ne décide de-ah ?"

"Masamune ?" souffla anxieusement Yukimura alors qu'il s'entait l'homme s'effondré contre lui, pressant son visage dans les plis de l'haori bordeaux. "Tout va bien ?"

"Je suis…fatigué." Murmura il lentement en réponse, respirant irrégulièrement. "on devrai rentrer avant que Kojûro ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, mais…" il laissa trainé.

"Mais ?" encouragea Yukimura, passant sa main dans les mèches humides de la chevelure de Masamune dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort.

"Je…ne crois pas pouvoir me levé." Murmura-t-il, son visage toujours enfoui dans l'haori de Yukimura comme si il était en colère et avait honte.

"Oh…" Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Yukimura put sentir ses jambes se raidirent dans le froid, Masamune était à la fois blessé et probablement plus gelé, considérant le fait qu'il ne portait même pas un manteau où autre chose. Le jeune tigre de Kai retira rapidement son haori, bien que celui si soit trempé, et drapa les épaules de Masamune avec.

"Vous feriez mieux de le ramener à la maison principale avant qu'il ne meure ici et qu'Oshu ne déclare la guerre à Kai," dit Sasuke, titillant entre les omoplates de Yukimura avec son doit. "Plus longtemps il sera ici, plus son état va empirer, et dieu seul sait pourquoi vous l'avez trainé ici en premier lieu."

"Je…j'ai trahis mon seigneur," dit calmement Yukimura, ses yeux sur Masamune.

"Ce n'ait pas une trahison d'aimé,' répondit le ninja, confus.

"Mais quand je reçois un ordre, je dois faire tout mon possible pour-"

"Vous n'avez jamais reçu cet ordre." Injecta Masamune, essayant faiblement de s'éloigné de la poitrine de Yukimura avec des bras tremblant. "Tu flippait à l'idée d'une rumeur, tu te rappel ? fait confiance a-"

"Il allait me dire de m'occuper de toi !" cria il, serrant d'avantage son amour.

Il eut le silence pendant quelques instants, pendant que Sasuke se grattait derrière l'oreille. "Quel est le problème ?" demanda-t-il finalement. "Oyakata-sama pensait que cela vous plairait."

"Me plaire ? Comment tuer Masamune pourrait-il me plaire, et d'une façon si déshonorable ?"

"Whoa, whoa. " Sasuke releva ses mains, feignant la reddition. "Calmez-vous. Qui à parler de tuer Date ? nous pensions que vous aviez juste besoin d'une occasion de vous détendre un peu. Vous étiez si tendus dernièrement. Vous étiez supposé le faire faire le tour de Kaï et s'assuré de son confort et ce genre de trucs. Honnêtement, où trouvez-vous toutes ses idée bizarres ?"

"Je te l'avait dit". Grogna Masamune, souriant faiblement à Yukimura. "Idiot."

"Oh…"vint la réponse embarrassé de Yukimura. "Mon…mon erreur." Il fixa avec détermination la boue entre ses genoux pendant un moment, ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant de retrouvé son état normal. "Cela signifie que Masamune doit être ramené à la maison principale le plus tôt possible, correcte ? De plus il ait blessé, donc…" il le perdit pas de temps avant de passé un bras sous les genoux de Masamune, l'autre passant dans le bas de son dos avant qu'il ne se relève. Peut-être le corps Masamune n'était fait que de muscles, mais Yukimura était fort du à d'incomptables heures-jours- d'année d'entrainement à la lances. Il se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, prêtant attention à la façon dont la tête de Masamune tomba mollement sur le côté.

"Ceci est-il acceptable, Masamune ?" demanda il doucement, laissant son regard trainé avec adoration alors qu'il essayait de faire disparaitre les crampes dans ses jambes.

"Ne me traite pas comme une femme," se plaignit faiblement l'homme en question, se laissant fondre dans la chaleur de la poitrine de Yukimura. "Simplement parce que je suis fatigué…ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas…te botter…" il expira doucement et se retrouva silencieux.

"Cul," Sasuke répondit. "Il veut vous botter le cul."

"Ses bandages ont besoins d'être changé," dit faiblement Yukimura, observant avec interrogation le visage familier fort et effroyablement pâle. "Je dois faire vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai permit à Masamune de resté dehors par ce temps, quand je…"

"Doit je partir devant et préparer votre arrivé ?"

"S'il te plait." Accepta-t-il, serrant l'autre homme contre lui. Masamune gesticula légèrement, mais ne se débâtis pas en dépit de ses menaces de plutôt.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"S'il vous plait, punissez moi de la façon qui vous semble la plus approprié, Oyakata-sama, Katakura-dono !" lâcha Yukimura, s'inclinant suffisamment bas pour laisser l'empreinte des tatamis sur son front.

"Masamune-sama va bien," dit Kojûro, secouant la tête. "C'est tout ce qui importe."

"C'est toujours un idiot." Dit Masamune sournoisement depuis l'entrée, vêtu d'un kimono propre et quelque peu reposé.

"M-Masamune !" Yukimura fit la moue, fixant le seigneur de guerre avec de grands yeux.

"M-M vous osez appeler Masamune-sama par son prénom ?" s'emballa Kojûro, tandis que Masamune faisait un grand sourire.

"Yukimura." dit-il, et cette fois c'était définitivement un ronronnement. Le dit jeune tigre bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur l'homme, criant avec enthousiasme.

"Masamune !"

"Blessure !" mugit il alors que le poids entier du général de Takeda s'écrasa sur lui. Il tombèrent au sol, et Masamune senti son dos entré en contact avec le bois du sol avec un bruit sourd. Ah, d'autres bleus. "Shit," soupirail avec affection alors qu'il relevait son regard sur Yukimura, qui le chevauchait.

"Est-ce que…est ce que je t'ais fait mal ?" vint la prévisible et anxieuse question.

"Nah," grommela Masamune, s'agitant sous le poids de l'autre. Il leva la main sans s'en rendre compte et joua avec le bout de la queue de cheval de Yukimura. "Pas encore. Mais ça risque d'arrivé si tu néglige t'on devoir de t'occuper de moi, comprit ?"

Les yeux de Yukimura scintillèrent pendant un instant, puis il s'avança et prit les mains de Masamune dans les siennes. "Moi, Yukimura, va définitivement, absolument m'occuper de toi pendant le reste de ton séjour. "

"Oui, occupe-toi bien de moi."

"Masamune-sama, dois-je me retiré pour l'instant ?" demanda le serviteur de Date avec un éclat compréhensif dans le regard.

"Ah, les jeunes amours," soupira affectueusement Shingen. Sachant très bien qu'il était complétement ignoré par le restant des occupants de la pièce.

OWARI


End file.
